


Late

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Cordelia and James are married and she tells him some exciting news over breakfast.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Jordelia





	Late

“How is my beautiful Daisy today?”

Cordelia’s cheeks warmed at her husband’s remark as he hurried to sit on the green chair next to her. They loved to eat in their small garden in the morning, especially during the summer.

She could still not believe that she had married James. He was the first guy she had fallen in love with when she was still a kid. Through the years, she had seen how he looked at her, but she never believed that her dreams would turn into reality and that he would love her back. Cordelia was the positive type, but she was afraid that her love life would be just like Layla’s, her favorite character.

“I’ve had a good night’s sleep, thank you,” Cordelia winked as James took her hand in his and squeezed it. “You’re late, though.”

James shook with laughter and started sipping his tea. “I’m sorry, I know. I should have let you know that my presence was required at the meeting, but you were sleeping soundly. I didn’t want to bother you with my annoying appointments and wake you up.”

“Nothing of what you tell me is annoying, James,” Cordelia smiled, stabbing the fork on her chocolate éclair and closing her eyes briefly because she loved the taste. “This is sublime, you should try it.”

James took one from the plate in between them and took a bite. “You’re onto something, Daisy,” he agreed, savoring the sweetness of the pastry.

“I wonder if this is good for the baby, though?”

James, who was not done with his tea and was drinking the last remnants of the cup, and almost sputtered the liquid. “Uhm, why?”

Cordelia shrugged, then resumed eating her pastry. “I was just asking, you know. I’ve never been pregnant before.”

“You’re pregnant? For real?” James put his cup back on the table and rose from his chair as if there were thorns behind his back and he had just been cut. He put his hands on his wife’s shoulders and then cupped her face lovingly. He did not care that she was still chewing. “Daisy.”

“Let me… finish… first,” she pleaded, and James removed his hands. “By the way, it’s true. It’s real, James. We are going to have a baby.”

James froze and stared at her with wide eyes. “I can’t believe it.”

“James, you also contributed to this,” Cordelia raised her brows and made an enigmatic smile. Her hand fell flat on her stomach.

“I…” he murmured, still shocked by the recent news. “We are going to have a baby.”

Cordelia didn’t think that the wonderful news would shake her husband like that. “You are adorable when you are like this,” she affirmed, grabbing James’ hand and putting it on her own. “And yes, we are definitely going to have a baby.”


End file.
